Notice Me
by Yasmin Moon
Summary: William is at his breaking point with the reaper known as Grell Sutcliff. But, what happens when he comes up with just the right plan how to punish Grell? Will it work or will he be digging his own grave? Read to find out! Warning: boy x boy. Pairings: Grelliam, other ships might be mentioned


**Notice Me**

A Grelliam short story

William tapped the office desk irritated. This was something he really didn't like to do at all. The red headed 'idiot' shinigami had done something wrong, AGAIN. William sighed as he once again listened to Grells lame excuses. 'Bassy here and Bassy there' was all he seemed to be able to talk about. Deep inside, William knew he was jealous, but he never showed it on his face, that would have been too unprofessional. Feelings and work was two different things, they were not meant to work together. William collected himself from his thoughts and glared coldly at Grell. "How many times do I have to tell you that your feelings should stay out of your work?" William asked while he continued to tap on the desk. Grell suddenly turned distressed, since he knew this fact was true and there was nothing he could say against it. Grell looked at Williams stone-face. "But you know it's hard for a lady like me" Grell said with a seducing tone in a attempt to flirt. "It doesn't matter" William said and glared coldly at Grell. He saw Grell as a man, but he didn't want to mention about that in front of Grell, since he didn't want to waste time on arguing about it. Grell shifted his weight in the chair and glared slightly at William. "How do you think that I would be able to control my feelings?" Grell asked. William raised an eyebrow as he thought about the question that Grell had asked. It was a good point, how was he able to punish Grell so that he would keep his feelings in control. William looked at Grell for a moment. Yes, now he knew the perfect punishment, the perfect torture for Grell. Oh, he knew this was going to work. It had to, otherwise he didn't know what to do with him. "Fine, you can go" William said with his ice cold voice. "What? You never give up that easy.. does this mean you finally start to warm up for me?" Grell asked. "No" William said and sighed. If he was about to warm up, well, he would never do that in work, that would be wrong. So he waived his hand to Grell to show that he dismissed him. Grell did what he was told and hurried out through the door while he still could. After the door was shut, a rare smile could be seen on Williams face. Well it was more like a smirk, because he knew exactly what to do with that idiot also known as Grell Sutcliff. He got up from his chair and looked at the wall with a cold glare. "I hate to do this but.. what else can I do?"

*

A knock could be heard at the door. Ciel looked up irritated, since he didn't expect any guests this day. "Sebastian, go open the door" Ciel said to his Butler, who already was on his way to the door. "Yes my master" He replied as he opened the door. Ciel walked to Sebastians side, only to see a person he at least did not expect to come. "Why are you here?!" Ciel asked surprised, even if he wasn't in a good way surprised.. Ciel looked up at Sebastian with the 'explain yourself' face. Sebastian sighed and looked at the person standing outside the door. "Come in, you'll get sick that way" Sebastian said even if he knew that it wouldn't happen since

*

the person in question was already dead. "I will not come in to a house where creatures like you live" The man, known as William, said. Sebastian sighed, "Well why did you come here then?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. "I came to inform you that if you see Grell, ignore him completely" William said coldly. "Why?" Ciel asked, curious to know why. "Because that's his punishment" William replied. "Oh, is that so?" Sebastian asked. He didn't have anything against it. "Well I don't think it should be a problem, right young master?" Sebastian asked and looked down at Ciel. "No, it will not be any problem" Ciel said and turned his back to William. "Now if you'll excuse us?" Sebastian asked William. "Yes, I suppose you want to continue?" William asked coldly, glaring at Sebastian. The demon knew exactly what the reaper meant, and he couldn't stop the embarrassment from taking over him. "Um, yes. But if you were wondering, that's not what we're doing" Sebastian said and glared back at William. "Truth to be told, I'm cooking, and the young master is reading" Sebastian said and closed the door. "Wouldn't think so.." William mumbled and left the place behind him. Next stop.

*

Ronald gulped when he saw a figure coming closer. He knew who that was, it was no one other than William T. Spears himself. He tried to act like he was just about to leave the place, but was too late since he already heard William call his name. "Knox, wait a minute" William said as he approached the ladies man. Ronald sighed and turned around "yes Satan?" He asked. William stood up straight and looked coldly at the shinigami in front of him. "That is not my name" William said with a voice so cold, that Ronald got shivers. "Fine, fine, William" Ronald said and lifted his hands up in defeat. "I have to ask you something" William said and looked at Ronald coldly, like he always did. "Yeah, and what's that going to be?" Ronald asked surprised, it wasn't usual for William to ask anything. "Next time you see Grell, please ignore him completely, like he doesn't exist" William said. Ronald blinked in surprise. "Excuse me what?!" He asked, looking at William to see if he was joking. But of course, it was hard to tell if he was joking, since he didn't show any emotion at all. "You heard what I said" William said and gave the last cold glare to Ronald before disappearing. "I wonder why..?" Ronald mumbled for himself.

*

And so, William walked around places, like to Undertaker, Othello, Eric, Alan and so on, to inform the same thing. He always gave that extra glare, in hope so that no one would disobey him. Once he was back at his office, he sat down in his office chair and felt proud. If Grell wasn't going to learn from this.. then he didn't know what he would learn from. Because one thing was sure about Grell, the fact that he didn't like when people ignored him. So that was exactly what William planned. If Grell couldn't listen and follow orders, then no one was going to listen to him either. However one small part of Williams heart felt sorry for Grell, but he decided to put that part aside. Now, the only thing he needed to do was to wait and see what was going to happen.

*

Grell sighed and put away his make-up bag. He couldn't believe that William had let him so easy of the hook. This had never happened before, and Grell felt now a nervous vibe running through him. He opened the bathroom door and walked out. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He looked around him, to see if anyone he knew was around. When he saw Ronald, he brightened up. Ronald could probably tell him what was wrong. He walked over to Ronald. "Hello, could you tell me, what's the change of the atmosphere in here?" Grell asked and blinked with one of his eyes. Weird, he got no answer. Ronald didn't even seem to notice him! "Ronald, don't ignore me!" Grell sighed irritated. What was wrong with him? He didn't usually act like that. "Whatever" Grell said and started to walk to Williams office. He needed to know what was wrong, immediately. The door to Williams office swung open as Grell furiously opened the door. "William, do you know how these people act? What has happened to them?" He asked. Grell looked as William, who worked with paperwork, didn't even notice him. "Will darling?" Grell asked, knowing that if something was going to get William to notice him, then it was that nickname. But William didn't seem to react to this either. "What is wrong with you people, notice me!' Grell yelled out in frustration. He didn't like to be ignored, he existed too as everyone else! Grell slammed the door behind him and walked out. This was strange, and he needed answers. He saw Othello, and he wasn't talking to anyone, so he couldn't ignore him, right? "Othello, do you have any idea what's going on here?" Grell asked, frustrated for not getting answers. He was seriously going to lose it if he wasn't going to get answers. But he got no answer from Othello either. Was he invisible or something? Grell walked as fast as he could to one place, he knew they couldn't ignore him. The Phantomhive household.

*

Ciel looked up from his book as he heard the knock. "You got to be kidding me?!" He asked frustrated. Already two 'surprise guests' had walked in here, the idiot combo, prince Soma and Agni. They just assumed they could stay and so they did. "Sebastian!" Ciel called, looking irritated at the Butler. "Yes, my master?" Sebastian asked. "Open the door" Ciel sighed. Sebastian did what was told. "There seems to be no one here" Sebastian said, even tho he looked straight at Grell. "Bassy, not you too?" Grell asked confused. Was he for real invisible? The door was closed right in front of him before he could say anything more. No, something was wrong, there was no doubt about it! All Grell had to do was to put the puzzle pieces together. William had let him really easy of the hook this morning..that happened after he had asked what William was going to do about him not controlling his feelings.. and was he wrong, or had he seen a smirk on that ice cold, yet handsome, face? And William left the office after their chat.. did this mean that..? "Oh no, you didn't" Grell hissed for himself as he started to move for his next target. Williams office.

*

William couldn't feel more proud, it seemed like his plan was working so far. He really had been close to lose it when Grell called him 'Will darling', But he survived and now he couldn't feel any better. That was of course, until a angry Grell stormed into the office. "How dare you?!" Grell yelled in front of Williams face. It didn't help William that they were now collecting some 'unwanted attention' from reapers that passed the office. William knew also that his plan had now failed, and there was no point in acting to ignore Grell anymore. "I did it so you could learn your lesson" William answered coldly. "Well it didn't help now did it?!" Grell yelled and swung his arms up and down furiously. "I think it did" William said, still calm as ever. "All this only because I was talking to a man on my mission?? Was it really necessary?!" Grell shouted. "Fine! I was jealous, Grell!!" William shouted back to Grell who became completely silent. "And what the hell are you staring at?!" William shouted to all the 'unwanted viewers' who quickly quickly disappeared. "You.. were jealous?" Grell asked quietly. William took a deep sigh and looked Grell in the eyes "Yes, I was jealous" he said and smiled the best smile he could smile. "Aww, Will darling that's so sweet of you" Grell said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I apologize for being so.. rude" William said and looked down. "It's ok now, and I promise that the only man in my life is you" Grell said and smiled so brightly that his shark teeth could be seen. "What?" William asked and looked quickly up at Grell again. Grell giggled and leaned closer to William. "I love you, Will darling" Grell said and hugged William.

"I love you too, Grell"

 **Hello people who might be reading this!**

 **All feedback is appreciated :3**

 **I really hope that you enjoyed the story**

 **I do not, repeat, do not own Black Butler!**

 **Yana Toboso does.**

 **English is not my first language, so if you find any errors then feel free to correct me :)**

 **I'm always happy to find new friends, so feel free to message me :3**

 **The "yes Satan" part is actually from a movie :3**

 **I don't think anyone wants to read about my blabbering anymore so..**

 **Hugs: Yasmin :3**


End file.
